1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fire ring and more particularly to a portable fire ring for surrounding a campfire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, a circle of rocks has been used to surround a campfire. The circle of rocks provides protection for the fire from the effects of the wind, and also serves to furnish support for cooking utensils. The fire rings constructed of rocks afford slight protection from the wind, are slow to set up, and difficult to cook over. Gathering scattered rocks may disturb the natural landscape around the campsite. This undesirable aspect, coupled with the fact that finding and lugging rocks back to the campsite is hard work, makes for an inefficient means of campfire protection. Further, rocks rocks normally cannot be found in uniform sizes to provide even, level support for pots and pans, creating problems in the cooking process. Though uncommon, there may be dangers involved with using rocks. A porous, waterlogged rock may explode as it heats up, thereby possibly causing bodily injury.
Permanent metal fire rings are becoming more widely used, both for convenience and safety. Some are simple rings, some have attached cooking grills that either flip over for grilling, or swing to the side. Because the permanent metal fire rings are designed to be permanent, they obviously are not practical to carry from campsite to campsite. Further, permanent metal rings generally have poor cooking surfaces which lower their utility for food preparation.